Eyebrows
by GaaraIsMe
Summary: Why does Gaara feel like he looks different than his whole family? What will he do to look like them? Read and find out!
1. Asking for Help

A/N: Here it is! My first story ever! It takes place after Naruto and his group leaves to return to Konoha. I hope you like it!

WARNING: MAY HAVE SPOILERS! If you don't want to read anything that might give something away, DO NOT READ!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! The Great, Awesome, and Most Extravagant Masashi Kishimoto does! If I'd own Naruto, there would be a LOT more humor, and butt-kicken' goin' on!

Enjoy!

**Eyebrows**

Naruto is leaving. Thanks to him and Granny Chiyo, I'm still able to be the Kazekage. I really am thankful, and for the first time in my life, I feel happy. He says he did nothing, that Granny Chiyo did all of it, but I can't help but think he had something to do with it. If he didn't, well, than I'm just oblivious.

"It's good to see my little brother is still breathing!" Temari said to me, "I was so worried about you. But you're back now, and you're not going anywhere!" Temari was always worried about me, even if I wasn't sick or anything, she always cared. So did my brother, but not quite as much. If I got hurt, he'd help, but that's about the extent of it. Temari and I were very close, as close as you can get with your sister. Kankuro, not so much. He was my brother, and that's about it. He didn't hate me, but he didn't love me, either. My father tried to have me killed.. I doubt he loved me. My mother died giving birth to me, so I'm not sure about her feelings. I killed my uncle because of a sneak attack. Well, I just hurt him very badly. He blew himself up. However, before he did that, he said that it was my father, the 4th Kazekage, had ordered him to kill me. My uncle had a choice, but he said that deep down, he really did hate me. He tried to love me, he said that I was a part of my mother, his sister, so he tried to hold me dear to him. But when he had the chance to kill me, he took it for what I did to his sister.

I went into my office to do some paperwork. That's basically my whole job: paperwork and sending Shinobi off on missions. I liked it, though. I am the 5th Kazekage. A very demanding job. My siblings are Jonin, both very strong. They look absolutely nothing like me. Temari and Kankuro look alike, though. One of the main things that are different about me and my siblings, is my hair color. A blood red. Temari's is a light blonde, and Kankuro's is a dark brown. Another difference between us is my paleness. Both of them are very tan, but I'm as white as a ghost. The other main difference are my eyebrows, or lack there of.

I don't want to change the way I look, but It would be nice to look like my family and all of Sunagakure in a way. I wanted to have eyebrows. I've tried everything. Drawing them on, cutting my hair and gluing it in little lines above my eyes, and cutting lines on my forehead. The blood from it matched my hair perfectly, but my "eyebrows" were too thin, and it hurt too much. I did all of these experiments when no one was around, and if they were, I simply locked the door.

I enter my office to six stacks of neatly piled papers on my huge desk. I sigh not wanting to do them right now, see as how I was just dead. That is a weird thought. I just died, and came back to life. Hmmm…

I turn around to lock my door, and afterwards, I head for my desk. I sit down on my chair and sigh at it's unbelievable discomfort. The chair was old and hard, and it hurt every inch of my body. I sit there just staring at the piles of papers for about 3 minutes, and decide to do a stack. I really didn't feel like doing them at all, but it was my job, so I had to. And if not now, when? I might as well just get them over and done with. I was very tired and exhausted. I just wanted to sleep and think about recent events. That was my favorite thing in the world to do: think. I loved thinking. It was fun.

After about an hour, I finished the first two stacks. I did the first one, and just got used to the flow of things. These two were relatively easy to do. When I finished, I looked at the third stack. It looked complicated, so I'd do them later.

But for now, I was going to think. I was going to, but just I sat down on the sofa in my office, a knock fell upon my office door.

"Gaara? Are you in there?" It was Temari.

"Yes," I answer plainly.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," I say again. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Gaara, the door is locked. Can you-" I cut her off by opening the door.

"What?" I did not say it rudely, but it got the point across.

"Dinner is ready. Its been. We've been calling you, but you mustn't have heared." She said with a rather sad look on her face.

"No, I didn't. Thank you for getting me," I responded. She looked at me in disbelief. Why was she staring at me like that? I was going to ask, but she walked away before I could open my mouth. I stood there for a second thinking over the look she gave me. After I decided it was nothing, I headed toward the dining hall. Once I got there, Temari and Kankuro were already sitting down. Kankuro was already well into his meal, and there were a few bites out of Temari's plate.

I sat down in my chair at the head of the table. Kankuro to my right and Temari to my left: we always used these seats. We never decided, they just sort of chose. The Kazekage always sat at the head of the table. I had no choice, otherwise. Temari was still staring at me with that same face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I finally ask.

"You thanked me. It was weird. You never did that before."

"I never had a reason to be thankful," I say with all seriousness. Temari's looks softens, and smiles at me. She looks away, and resumes eating her meal. I look over at Kankuro to find he's already done.

"You should probably eat that soon, it looks lonely," Kankuro laughs out.

"Do you want it?" I ask, again, totally serious.

"I was just joking. Eat it, you hardly ever eat, and it's going to start getting cold if you don't eat it soon," he responded, still laughing. He always laughed when he'd talk. Even if someone died, he'd say, "HA HA! HEY, GAARA! HA! SOMEBODY JUST DIED! AHAHA!" He would, he has. We were on a mission, and this team ambushed us, and Kankuro killed one of them with a single flick of his finger, and started to burst out laughing at the guys weakness. I never laughed when I killed people. I never laughed, period. Smile, yes. Twice. Both having to do with Naruto. I began eating my meal. It was very good. I'm not quite sure what is was, though.

When I finish cleaning my mess up, I head back upstairs to my office. Again, I lock the door and walk over to my oversized desk and very uncomfortable chair. I sit down, once again, staring at the piles. Finding myself deciding if I want to do them or not. I put my right elbow on my desk, and rest my head in my hand, sighing. I used my left hand to touch above my eye where there should be something other than smooth flesh. I think about what I can do to obtain the eyebrows I've never had. What it would feel like. What I'd look like. I pictured my self with eyebrows, and was shocked. I never imagined myself with them, I just wanted them. I just now realized how stupid I'd look. But I only think I'd look stupid because I'm not used to it. If I'd get used to them, there'd be no problem. I'd look "normal".

I think of new ways I can have that look of normalcy by having eyebrows. They put stuff of crops to help them grow, so I could put something on my forehead to grow eyebrows! I finally figured out a good idea that made sense! But what would help _hair_ grow? Hair isn't a crop. Its hair. What would make it grow? I pondered with this thought for the longest time. The sun began to set, so I decided to go to bed. Maybe someone else could help me. Who, though? Temari? Kankuro? Who? I'll think about it tomorrow, I need some sleep, now that I can sleep.

I woke up to a very bright sky. It was almost blinding from the pitch-blackness of the night. I was very groggy. It was the first sleep I ever had. With the Shukaku inside of me, I wasn't able to sleep. But if I did, it would have taken over me, and destroyed all of Sunagakure. That would not have been good at all. It would be as if I was never a Jinchuriki in the first place, and the Shukaku was never sealed. The stupid one-tailed beast had kept me awake for my whole life; 16 years of being awake, but never being tired. Now that I can sleep, I feel tired. Life is weird.

I looked over at my clock on the wall beside my bed. 8:00 AM. Wow. A full night's sleep. I didn't want to get up yet, it was too early.

There was yet another knock on my door. "Gaara! Time to get up!" Kankuro yell at the top of his lungs. He did that to me every morning since I became Kazekage; I was used to it.

"Kankuro. Come in here for a minute," I say not polite, but not rudely, either.

"Why. Oh, right. How did you sleep?" he asked as he walked into my room.

"I don't know. I never slept before, and if anything, I feel even more tired before I slept. Why is that?" I ask. I said it rather slurred, like I had a hangover, but it was just from being so tired.

"Yeah, you have a point. Did you sleep all night undisturbed?"

"Yes, I did. Is that a good sleep?"

"Yeah!" he says, laughing again. what else is new? "But you said you feel even more tired now that you slept? That's weird. But I think all people experience that. Its normal," he says without uttering a single laugh.

"Okay," I add, believing my older brother.

"Shouldn't you be getting to your Kazekage work, crap?"

"Crap? Without that _crap_ work, this village would be in a terrible situation!" I was a little offended. I know Kankuro is my brother, but I'm still the Kazekage. My work isn't _crap_, is it? "there would be no Shinobi to protect our village or-"

"Crap," he says, cutting me off. Now, I felt awake, and like I could kick his butt into next week.

"Stop calling my work crap. That so called _crap_ is difficult, and you couldn't do it if your life depended on it!"

"I could to! Try me!" he says like were about to have a battle or something.

"Okay, follow me," I say calmly this time.

"Fine!" he snorts. We walk down the hall to my office. When I open the door, I notice there are 3 more piles on my desk. I'm right back where I started, except with an additional pile. I sigh a very aggravated sigh as I close the door and walk Kankuro over to the stacks.

"Here, show me what you can accomplish," I say sitting him down and handing him the pen.

"What! _This _is what you do all day! And you expect _me _to do it!" he yells rather loudly.

"You wanted to prove something, right?" I say with a hidden smirk o n my face.

"G-Gaara!" he yells as I leave the room.

"I'll be back in an hour to see the quality and quantity of what you did."

I come back in an hour to find he has a little more than ½ of the first stack done, and heave a silent chuckle to myself.

"So, how hard it this _crap _?

"Gaara?! It's been an hour, already?!" he yells in disbelief.

"Yes. I see how much you have done, so let's see how you did, shall we?" I say., again with that little smirk behind my face.

"You think it's funny that this crap is hard, don't you?!"

Yeah, I do, but I can't tell him that, so I just shake me head "no" instead.

"Yeah right! You think it's freakin' hilarious that your older brother can't do 'simple' paperwork, am I right?" he asks again, except this time, he is laughing, and raising those blasted eyebrows of his. I need to ask someone about that.

"Kankuro, can I tell you a secret?" When I'm finished asking, his face turns grim, almost like I'm going to tell him I did something horrible.

"What did you do?" he asked knowingly.

"Nothing. But there is something I want to do." His look changes to confusion.

"What do you want to do?" I fumble with the words in my mouth, trying to form my answer, my secret, perfectly.

"I-I want to have… eye…brows," I say stuttering and shameful.

"You want _EYEBROWS_! OH MY GOSH! _That's _your 'secret?!'" he asked again, in disbelief.

"Y-yes. It is. Will you help me get some?" I ask rather shyly.

"Wait, what? You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Why do you want eyebrows?"

I look away, ashamed and red in the face. "W-Well, I want to look like my family in at least one way, and I thought having eyebrows would make me look like you and Temari."

"Well, that's a… good reason. How are you going to get eyebrows? Don't they just grow?"

"I guess. But if that's what's _supposed_ to happen, mine never did. Why?"

"Heh, don't ask me! My eyebrows just grew! You are one weird kid, Gaara," he said as he looked away.

"So, will you help me get some?"

"Eyebrows? How?!"

"I've tried a bunch of things, here," I say while digging through a draw in my desk for my notebook. "Look through it. They were ideas I had for getting eyebrows. None of them worked, though." He looks through my many ideas, but stops when he sees the one.

"Cut yourself a pair of eyebrows. That ones new. But you are technically right, if they weren't so thin, they'd look real because of the color. Why don't we ask Temari? Hair stuff is girl territory. Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Yes," I say jokingly, but he thinks I meant it. Seeing as how I cant show emotion in my face, it looked like I was dead serious.

"Oh, well, thanks Gaara, that makes me fell _really_ masculine!" he yells and punches me playfully in the arm.

"You're welcome," I reply, once again attempting to be funny.

"Ha Ha," he says sarcastically.

"So, do you have any ideas?" I ask rubbing my arm where he punched me.

"No, sorry. You should ask Temari though, she could probably help."

"Me? You… won't come with?" I ask shyly.

"Wha-? Are you afraid?" he asks laughing, but trying hard not to show it.

"M-Maybe. Please, Kankuro?"

"Okay!" he yells enthusiastically while laughing and heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask Temari, Duh!" he laughs the "duh: out uncontrollably.

"Wait! Kankuro!" I yell as I run after him in my pajamas.

A/N: YAY! I finished my first chapter! Sorry if it was too long for your liking. I like long stories! If you have anything to say, weather is be praise or critique, I don't care! Both are wanted! Please comment and tell me what you think! And remember: Simulated muffins and cookies (whichever you prefer) will be given to those who comment! =^-^= ! And a simulated Hershey Kiss to those who just read! And I'm sorry if it's boring, I promise you, it will get better!

~GaaraIsMe


	2. A New Place

A/N: Here is my second chapter! YAY! I'm VERY sorry for the late update! PLEEESEEEE forgive me! ;( I've had NO clue as of what to write! Once again, I'm sorry…

Nevertheless, to cheer you all up: MY SECOND CHAPTER!

"So, will you help me?"

"But, eyebrows. Why eyebrows? Why not die your hair brown or blonde?"

"Because I don't want to die my hair, it will damage it."

"Or get a tan maybe? I just think that growing eyebrows will…" she thought of the perfect thing to say, as to not hurt my feelings.

"'Will' what?" I urge her to continue, knowing it will hurt me one way or another.

"I just don't want you to think you have to change one of the main things that make you Gaara to make you think you 'fit in'," she said, putting air quotes around the last two words.

"But you wouldn't mind me tanning myself to cancer, or drying out my hair until it's all shriveled up and hideous?" I ask noting what she said earlier with a little bite.

"Wha- No! I… I just think that you should think about this a little more before you do it, don't you?" she responded, defending herself.

"I have. I've been thinking about this for a very long time," I inform her truthfully.

"Yeah, and it's not like he's deciding if he should resign as Kazekage, or if he wants to have a baby!" my brother added, quite loudly and abruptly. We both stared at him.

"Have a BABY? GAARA?! Gaara having a baby. That's a new one," she said, trying to hide her laughter, and failing at that.

"What? Do you think I'm incapable to father a child?" I ask seriously. It's not that I want one, I just want to know what they think.

"Well… uh. You're not the first person anyone would want to have a child with. Seeing as how people tend to believe rumors. Most of them true, but thought about much more than they should be," she said; the last part quicker as is to save herself.

"Why is that?" I say, just wanting to have a little fun with her head. Kankuro notices my goal, and smiles at me, laughing… again.

"What's you're problem?" she asks, angrily.

"What do you mean?" I ask, very confused. Temari isn't the brightest of all people, so if she got what I was doing to her, I really must've underestimated her.

"You're acting really strange. Normally, you just sorta sulk around your office all day. What's up?"

"I want eyebrows, and nobody will help me get any," I say much sadder than I intended.

"Still?! Why?" she asks in a shocked voice.

"Because."

"Wow, that helps," Kankuro noted.

"Are either of you going to help me, or not?" I ask, wanting to end the conversation, but needing my answer.

"If you really want them that bad, than yes, I'll help you…," she said with a grin, "if you help me in return."

"Fine, what do you want?" I ask, not caring as to what it is she wants, just as long as I get that hair above my eyes.

"I want you two to be my servants for a week!" Temari screeches with her smile wrapped around her hear and back over her forehead.

"A WEEK?! BUT, WHAT DID _I _DO TO DESERVE THAT?!" Kankuro yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, a week! I can make it more, if you want!" she says with a very devilish grin on her even more sinister face.

"How will I complete my duties as the Kazekage if I'm tending to you?" I ask, again totally serious.

"Huh, I didn't think of that. Okay!" she says will an even more demonic look in her eyes than mine when the Shukaku was making his appearance out of me during the Chunin Exams, " Just Kankuro will do it, twice as much! To take over for you!"

Kankuro just stared at her with his mouth on the ground. "You've GOT to be kidding me! PLEASE! What did I ever do to you?!" he stated, weeping like a little kid.

"A shinobi never expresses emotion, weather it be good or bad!" Temari informed Kankuro like a Sensei as he continued to ball.

"Temari, don't do that. I mean come on, have some compassion for the poor kid."

"And look who _that's_ coming from! Gaara!" she spewed out like vomit, laughing.

I give her a death glare, not liking that comment at all.

"What? You used to think the only reason for you to exist was to kill every human being except yourself. And, here you are, telling _me_ to have some compassion! I don't think so," she told me like she was my mother, scolding me. She was the only female figure in my life, so often she treated me like a child.

"I'm not like that anymore, though. Naruto taught me that. He also saved my life. As did Granny Chiyo."

"Fortunately, you're right. You are a good person now, and an even better shinobi, and the BEST Kazekage!" she told me, trying to cover up the huge zit of words that just oozed out of her mouth.

"Don't make Kankuro serve you… double," I added, smiling devilishly, myself.

"Haha! Fine, but he's still gonna, right?"

"Yes," I answer simply.

She just smiled at me, while Kankuro glared at me; his eyes telling me that he's going to kill me, even if I was the Kazekage and his brother, he was going to "kill" me. He couldn't beat me! I'm much to strong for him. Sure he's improved, but he can't beat me.

"Kankuro, carry me to my room!" she demanded like a killer Princess.

"_I will KILL you, Gaara!"_ Kankuro mouthed to me as he walked over to his "master". When he was standing in front of her, she just smiled at him, knowing he'd have to, sooner or later. He swoops down, and picks her up, bridal style, as she starts to practice her evil laugh; which is coming along quite well.

He carries her down the corridor, and turns down another hallway. I just stand there, wanting to follow and ask her about her plan for my eyebrows, but they are probably fighting or something, so I don't want to interrupt.

Just as I was about to turn around and walk to my office, Kankuro emerges from the hallway into the main corridor.

"What're _you_ lookin' at?!" he shouts. I can't help but utter a single laugh at the very aggravated Kankuro.

"Having fun?" I ask, failing at my attempt to sound emotionless.

"Ha ha. This is soooo funny to you, isn't it?

"A bit, yes, it is." I answer normally.

"Well don't get to cozy, I'm gonna get you! Mark my works, GAARA! I WILL-"

Temari cut him off by singing out his name to get his attention; it worked.

"WHAT?!" screamed Kankuro.

"COME HERE! IT'S ABOUT GAARA!" she yelled, trying to sound pleasant.

"FINE!" he yelled back, angrily.

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course." I answer, slightly laughing.

Kankuro turns to talk to Temari about me, and most likely about her plans to get me my eyebrows.

I turn around, pleased with the scene I had just witnessed, and walk to my office.

When I enter, I found all of my stacks of papers are gone. "Where did they go? Did someone take them?" I think to myself. I look at my clock. 4:00 pm. It was too early to go to bed and I wasn't really hungry. I didn't eat yet today, but my mind was preoccupied, so my stomach wasn't growling even in the slightest. Maybe I'll just wander around the village for a little bit until I get bored.

I left the Kazekage building, just now noticing how large it is, and start down the street.

Many people were out at this time, and most of them were trying to strike up a conversation with me, but I just wanted to think. I pass the elders building, reminding me of Granny Chiyo and her brother, Ebizo. He must be lonely. I wonder how he feels. Is he sad? Is he mad? Is he over it? I don't know.

I stare at the building for a while, and was stopped when something hit my head. I turn around quickly to find someone standing behind me.

"Follow me," they say kindly. Their voice sounded like a female. It sounds familiar, but I still don't know. She turned around and began walking. I began following her with caution. She didn't turn around, as if she knew I would follow.

After a few minutes of walking, we stop in front of a medium size building.

"Where are we?" I ask, not knowing where we were, even though I should, being the Kazekage and all.

"Come in," she stated, disregarding my question.

I walk into the pitch-black room. A few steps in, she lights about 10 candles. When the room was completely illuminated, I looked at a wall, and noticed hair on it. Wigs? Is this a _wig _store?

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Lol! What will happen next? I can't tell you! Haha! ;D

Nevertheless, this time, there are NO typos! Yay! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the ever-appreciated comment! Thank you!


	3. Happy Endings

A/N: I. AM. . SORRY FOR MY SUPER, ULTRA, MEGA, LATE UPDATE! I KNEW HOW I WANTED IT TO GO, BUT I JUST COULD NOT BRING MYSELF TO WRITE IT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! *cries* BUT (cue the I HAVE GOOD NEWS FOR YOU theme music) EITHER WAY, HERE IS THE NEXT, AND – SO SORRY – FINAL CHAPTER!!! (Oh, and I had to make an OC as the unknown woman!!! I like her though; she is fun! I like her friend, too! You will soon find out why! *evil laugh* ^^ Oh, and I use some of my own words in here, but her name actually means what I say it does!!! I love the internet! ^^

PROCRASTINATION: BE GONE!!! HERE WE GO!

When she turned around, I saw a bright, old – but not wrinkly (go figure) – face staring at me.

"So, you want eyebrows, right?" she asked with a smoothly coarse voice.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked the simple question.

"Who are you?" she retaliated firmly.

"Gaara, the Kazekage." 'Duh,' I wanted to add, but I cannot, being a "person of high caliber" and poo.

"Well no kidding. I knew that much," she stated, turning around and walking to a curtain hanging on the wall. I don't remember passing any windows…

"Who are you?" I ask again, disregarding her comment.

"I am Yumi. It means "beauty". Am I pretty, or what?!" she asks, quickly spinning around and striking an odd pose with her one hand on her hip, and her other in the air, while flipping her hair.

"… Why am I here? And how do you know I want eyebrows?" I ask, getting tired of the charade.

She drops the pose immediately, and tells me, "You are here because you want eyebrows, and I know because some very youthful birds have been chirping around me," Yumi states with a chuckle. She turns back around to the curtain, walks over to it, and pulls it back. She yells something to whoever is back there. She comes back to me, and offers me some tea.

"No, thank you. Who were you talking to?"

"You'll see, soon, Kazekage." She walks to a door, opens it, walks through, and closes it behind her. I am alone now, waiting for either her, or Curtain Person to accompany me. Not five minutes later, a very muscular man comes out in all green, except for a little strip of red around his waist. It has a metal plate on it with the Konoha leaf symbol on it. He has pitch-black hair… in a bowl shaped haircut, and has THE biggest eyebrows I have ever seen. Lucky…

He strikes yet another odd pose, with him giving me thumbs up. "Yosh! Do you remember me, Gaara?!?!?!?" the man asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Vaguely, yes. What is your name again?"

"Rock Lee!!!" he responds with a tooth-paste add smile. He was the guy I fought during the preliminaries during the Chunin Exam! He was also part of Naruto's team that saved me from the Akatsuki. "Now, does my name ring any bells???"

'Yes, annoying ones…' "Yes, it does. But, why are you still here? Didn't Naruto and his group already return home from rescuing me?" I ask, just now realizing it for myself.

He only regains normal posture now, and closes his mouth for an unthoothified, but still radiant smile. "I stayed because Yumi is one of my greatest friends ever in the whole world!!!!"

He was getting to loud for me. I wish he would just chill out…

"How did you meet her?"

"She once came to Konoha for a mission, and I was assigned to her squad, and we hit it off, and we have been friends ever since!"

"But how are you two ever going to help me get eyebrows?"

He walks a little bit closer to me, and squints into my eyes. "Are you blind? Can you not see the HUGE eyebrows on my FOREHEAD???? He pulls away a little, but is still very close.

"Yes, but-"

"Well, there you go! YYYYYUUUUUMMMMMIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" He screams at the top of his lungs. OW!

She walks back out from behind the door with a pot, a rag, two very small pieces of cloth, a small chair, an eyedropper, and a scissors. HUH?

"Sit," She commands, giving me the kiddy chair. I sit as soon as I place at my bottom.

"Take this cloth, and put it over your face, but let your eyebrows show." I do as she says, and I cover up to the top of my eyes with the large cloth. I can no longer see what she is doing, but I hear cutting of scissors, and little scrapping noises like a feather tip brushing against porcelain, and then a faint drip. I hear her say: Mixin Color No Jutsu. Then silence.

After about three to four minutes, I hear footsteps walking towards me. I feel slight pressure on my forehead, where my eyebrows would be, and hear another jutsu, but it was too quick and silent for me to catch. I got a weird tingly feeling there, and a felt the cold steel of the scissors cutting near my eyes, and closer to the roots of my bangs. Then, she removes the cloth from my face, and she is holding a mirror in front of my face to examine my new face. I looked… so odd… It was the weirdest thing I ever saw my entire life, but who cares, I HAD MY DREAM! I HAD EYEBROWS!!! The first thing I did was feel them. They felt so soft, like a portable pillow that was always with me.

I did see some of the small pieces of whatever, but Yumi, when she saw I was looking at them, told me, "They will eventually fall off, and they will look like you have had them your whole life! So, how do you like them?"

"I am very grateful, and they are great, they look amazing. Like I _have_ had them my entire life. The left one covers up my kanji a little, but I do not care, thank you very much for everything, Yumi, and-" When I looked over at Lee, I saw half of his eyebrows missing from each of his brows. He looks even funnier than when he had the bushy brows! I wonder what his dad or whoever will say… When I noticed him staring at me with little slits as eyes, and a very wide smile, I knew he was happy for me, and was probably happy to have lost 87 ½ pounds of hair off his face, and I said, "Lee, thank you very much for giving me eyebrows." I stood up, and was about to thank Yumi again and leave, but Lee grabbed me, and pulled me into one of those creepy man-hugs things. I was at a loss of what how to respond, especially when he started to cry all over me.

"YOU ARE SO WELCOME, GAARA! YOU LOOK SO YOUTHFUL WITH EYEBROWS!!" He kept crying, while Yumi was laughing at me. He then stops, and pulls away very suddenly, and leaves.

I woke up at 10 o'clock in the morning the next day. I feel so light-headed. I raise my hand up for my forehead to rub my temples, but stop when I felt fuzz on my face. I suddenly smile, jump out of bed, and run to my Temari's room.

When I get to her door, I hear faint noise. I nock on the door, and soon after, I am greeted with a very close up image if Kankuro.

"Ye- WOOOO! LOVE the new face, bro!" he yells, and throws me a great big bear hug. I _do not_ hug him back.

"Huh," I hear Temari say from the room. She gets up, and come over to Kankuro and me. "Move, Kankuro! I wanna see! Ooooh, you look nice! So, how did you get 'em?" she asks, analyzing my face like a lizard.

"I… do not remember. I went for a walk yesterday, and I remember looking at the Elders' house. Then… I was hit on the head. The next thing I know, I have these," I say, pointing to my eyebrows.

"O.K. Well, I am going to eat something." She leaves with a ruffle of my hair and one more look at my fuzzy-face. Kankuro continues to look at me, though, and I start to feel uncomfortable.

Then it dawns on me… "What were you doing in Temari's room?"

He looks at me blankly for a moment, then realizes what I had asked him. "Oh… uh… Nothing. Just… uuh…" he runs away from me, calling for Temari. I shake my head, and walk down to the kitchen,

When I get down there, I hear them talking:

Temari: So, you think he's suspicious?

Kankuro: Well, he wanted to know, and _you_ weren't very interested in his story, _like you already knew!_

Temari: Well, don't tell him, and if he brings it up, just tell him you got bored and wanted to talk to me. I just wanted to do something nice for him. He's had it rough. He deserved them.

Kankuro: How did you even know Lee was here?

Temari: I have my sources!

So, it _was_ them after all? But they still think I don't know. Well, then I'll just act like I don't. I walk into the kitchen, say hello to Kankuro and Temari, grab a bowl, and start my day off with some cereal.

With my _new_ eyebrows!

_**A/N:**_ OMG! I FINISHED IT! This is my Christmas present to you all! Thank you for being so patient! I f there are any spelling errors, grammatical errors, poo errors, cut me a tiny little bit of slack: I typed this at 1:00 AM!! So, there you have it!

If you liked it: Comment

If you did not like it: Comment

If you were "eeh" about it: Comment

Whatever: COMMENT!!!!

Simulated muffinz to all y'all & HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!

Peace out!

~GaaraIsMe


End file.
